Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{6}{12}-1\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Solution: Simplify each fraction. $= {4\dfrac{1}{2}} - {1\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {4\dfrac{3}{6}}-{1\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Convert ${4\dfrac{3}{6}}$ to ${3 + \dfrac{6}{6} + \dfrac{3}{6}}$ So the problem becomes: ${3\dfrac{9}{6}}-{1\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{9}{6}} - {1} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} - {1} + {\dfrac{9}{6}} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{9}{6}} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{5}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{5}{6}$